Awards and decorations of the Armed Forces of the Philippines
Awards and decorations of the Armed Forces of the Philippines are military decorations which recognize service and personal accomplishments while a member of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (Philippine Army, Philippine Air Force, Philippine Navy and Philippine Marine Corps). Personal Decorations * Medal of Valor * Distinguished Conduct Star * Distinguished Service Star * Gold Cross Medal * Philippine Legion of Honor * Outstanding Achievement Medal * Gawad sa Kaunlaran * Distinguished Aviation Cross * Bronze Cross Medal * Military Merit Medal * Silver Wing Medal * Military Commendation Medal * Wounded Personnel Medal * Military Civic Action Medal * Kapanalig ng Sandatahang Lakas ng Pilipinas * Armed Forces Conduct Medal * Sagisag ng Ulirang Kawal * Kagitingan Sa Barangay (Category of Lakan) * Kagitingan Sa Barangay (Category of Datu) * Kagitingan Sa Barangay (Category of Maginoo) * Distinguished Honor Medal * Superior Honor Medal * Civilian Merit Medal * Annual Efficiency "E" Award for Naval Vessels Service Medals and Ribbons * Long Service Medal (20 years) * Long Service Medal (30 years) * United Nations Service Medal & Ribbon * Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Luzon Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Visayan Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Mindanao Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Disaster Relief & Rehabilitation Operation Ribbon * World War II Victory Medal & Ribbon * Philippine Liberation Medal & Ribbon * Philippine Defense Medal & Ribbon * American Defense Medal & Ribbon * Vietnam Service Medal & Ribbon * Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Philippine Independence Medal * Resistance Movement Medal Unit Decorations * Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge (PRPUCB) * Martial Law Unit Citation * People Power I Unit Citation * People Power II Unit Citation * Barangay Presidential Unit Citation Badge (BPUCB) Badges * AFP Enlisted Personnel of the Year Badge * AFP ROTC Cadet of the Year Badge * AFP Civilian Personnel of the Year Badge * Combat Commander's (Kagitingan) Badge (CC(K)B) * PAF Gold Wings Badge * Command at Sea Badge * Command Badge (Philippine Marines) * Marksmanhip Badge * AFP Parachutist Badge * Inspector General's Service (IGS) Badge * Adjutant General's Service (AGS) Badge * Tanglaw Badge * AFP Home Defense Badge * PAF Aviation Badge * Naval Aviation Badge * Avionics/Aircraft Maintenance Officer Specialty Badge * UOG/Seal Team Badge * UOG/SCUBA Diver's Badge * AFP Election Duty Badge * Enlisted Personnel Administrative Assistant Course (EPAAC) Badge * Scout Ranger Qualification Badge * Special Forces Qualification Badge * Air to Ground Operations Badge * Naval Surface Warfare Badge * Army Aviation Badge (Philippines) Streamers * Presidential Streamer * Secretary of Defense Streamer * Chief of Staff, AFP Streamer * Commanding General, PA Streamer * Commanding General, PAF Streamer * Flag Officer-In-Command, PN Streamer References Citations * Decorations and Medals of the Philippines * Philippine Army Website - Awards & Decorations * Armed Forces Philippines - Awards & Decorations Bibliography * The AFP Adjutant General, AFP Awards and Decorations Handbook, 1995, 1997, OTAG. * *